


Harbringer

by GeneralStarfox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Non-Canon Captures, Thoughtful Ash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralStarfox/pseuds/GeneralStarfox
Summary: A mix-up at Professor Oak's lab takes Ash all the way to Hoenn, where he meets new friends and learns to understand the connection he feels with Pokemon.





	Harbringer

Ash had wanted to be a Pokemon master for the first thirteen years of his life. But, on the first day of his fourteenth year, the idea, suddenly, became an impossibility.

He'd woken, late, as he so often did, with his mother's warnings ringing in his ear as his feet pounded against the pavement in an ill-fated effort to consolidate his own tardiness, the crowds that seemed, in recent years, to hang upon Gary like a shadow, appearing on the horizon. Yet, as he drew closer to the lab of Professor Oak, and he met the eyes of the other two would-be trainers there, the first hint of failure became apparent in his still sleep-hazed mind.

Indeed, for as long as the practice of Pokemon training had existed within the Kanto region, each trainer was to be assigned a day, after their thirteenth birthday, that they were to receive their own partner, alongside three others. For Ash, it was to be fate that decided that his day was also to be his birthday.

There were always four trainers, and three 'main-series' Pokemon to give. Within Kanto, those being Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle, for their fully evolved forms were the reason that the Kantonese government held any sway, whatsoever, for the first champions, and thus rulers, of Kanto built their world upon their backs. Steel tempered by the fire of Charizard. Farms cultivated by Venusaur. Water purified, and peace kept, by Blastoise and their cannons.

They were great, powerful beasts that grew to their adult size at a fraction of the time of a Dragonite or a Gyarados. And, in the beginning, that was all that mattered. Because of this, they were highly revered characters in the folklore of Kanto and to receive such a partner was the highest of honours; to continue the tradition of a thousand fathers and mothers. But, as was so often the case, for some to succeed, others must fail.

The fourth trainer, being the one that did not receive the honour, would not go partner-less, for that would be a crime; to send an adolescent into the wilds without help. And, apart from anything else, the 'trainer' programme was a lucrative business that would not continue to be so, had trainers the possibility of missing out totally. They would receive  _a_  Pokemon, and not an especially terrible one either, but it was not one of the main three and so they would stand out. To have a Pokedex, and yet not one of the three, was a black mark that all trainers recognised.

And, as Ash came to Oak's lab, it became apparent that such a black mark was to belong to him. He remembered then, in his younger years, how he and Gary Oak had spoken, childishly, of the trainers that were 'fourths'. How stupid they were, to be last on the one day they needed to be first. All they needed to do was wake up, and they were saved the embarrassment. The very same embarrassment that flooded Ash then, though it came with shattering sadness, as his dream seemed to pass through his fingers, because Ash had only one goal; Pokemon mastery.

There were great trainers that didn't start with one of the three, but they were special cases, of special destinies. Dragon-masters, born in families of Dragon-masters. Ice-Kings and Ice-Queens, born in the cold-water tribes in the islands south of the mainland. Psychics, born with the Gift. Ash was none of these things; his mother was a nurse, and when they moved to Pallet they moved their own boxes in because they couldn't afford the Machoke service.

 _Ash_  was never going to be a Master. The dream passed him by as he did nothing but sleep, unconscious to all. His face burned at the thought. With all the effort his mother had put in, the hours she had worked for it and the sleep she'd lost in making sure he had a chance, he'd squandered in an evening. She'd be working then, as she always was, no doubt happy at the thought of Ash coming home with a partner that gave him a chance to get  _out_ , finally.

Ash met the kind eyes of Professor Oak from afar. A smile played at the Professor's mouth as he took in Gary celebrating, the Squirtle that was practically a birthright in his arms. Sympathy passed through the wise eyes of the Professor, for that seemed to be his greatest power. The man had lived sixty years, each one more brilliant than the last, and all that time was spent in the pursuit of betterment, all fuelled by an unbreakable kindness.

Ash hadn't been a particularly good student. He'd tried, by Arceus he'd tried, but nothing seemed to stick. A classroom was not his home, air cloying and walls constricting. His thoughts came too quickly, passing by in a blur only made worse when faced by writing them onto paper, but Professor Oak had not punished him for it. Instead, he'd allowed Ash into his lab, to learn in the real world, and it had proved to be the only way he could learn. In the end, he barely scraped through the trainer licencing by the skin of his teeth, and the Professor was the sole reason for that.

Shame washed through him again, for the Professor had done so much, and Ash had simply thrown it back in his face.

"Why don't you go into the lab, son?" Professor Oak said, as Ash's laboured steps finally brought him into speaking distance, his voice gentle, without a single sign of irritation that was no-doubt there. "We can talk there, after  _this_ ," he gestured to the crowd. "All dies down."

Ash nodded, mute, relieved that Gary managed to miss him in all the commotion outside. Of all the people to watch him fail, he was the last one to wish for.

In truth, Professor Oak was not long, the man not one for the notions of fame, celebrity or even recognised adulation, his true home the lab he worked in so tirelessly. Even though it was his own grandson receiving said adulation, this still proved true.

"Well, I do suppose there has to be one, doesn't there?" Professor Oak began, his own voice soft and commiserating. Ash was calmed by it somewhat, though the embarrassment did not wash away so quickly. "I presume you know what is it to come next, so I shall spare you the details, for belabouring the point is the last thing you would wish for today."

Ash nodded once more. "So, who's going to be my partner?"

Professor Oak grimaced. "Well, I fear that there is little I can say that would explain them," he said, retrieving the Pokeball from his messy desk. "I'm afraid there aren't any Pokemon from the Kanto region that were trainer-ready. To be honest, I did not fully expect there to actually be four trainers today, so I wasn't sure I was to give this one away."

Ash's face reddened. Anything other than a Kanto Pokemon would set him apart just that much more.

Oak pressed the release, and out came a small, white Pokemon, with a green head and pink horns, their small stature only furthered by their fearful posture. And, in a matter of seconds, suddenly all the embarrassment that he'd felt before melted away, replaced by an unshakeable worry, as two things became known immediately.

The first, that this Pokemon was afraid. Deathly afraid. Ash did not know exactly how he knew that quite so acutely, but the knowledge ran through him with crystal clarity. The second, that the Pokemon wanted to run away, that they were here against their will and the last thing this Pokemon wished was for a trainer to teach it how to hurt others.

At once, Ash fell to his knees, both to make himself smaller and to get nearer to this Pokemon's eye level.

"It's okay," Ash began, his voice as soft as he was able to make it. "I'm not going to hurt you, or make you do anything you don't want. I just want to make you happy. That's all."

This Pokemon did not move, though the fear that they seemed to emanate began to ebb, becoming softer, though not disappearing entirely.

Ash turned to the Professor, a questioning look in his eyes.

"This is a Ralts. A psychic Pokemon, from Hoenn," Professor Oak said, sharing the same worry that Ash held. "Professor Birch had sent it over as a potential candidate for a trainer, though now I must admit I don't think that's entirely appropriate. I don't think I asked how exactly he gained her company; perhaps there has been a misunderstanding," he rushed to his computer. "I'll call him now."

Ash nodded, though his focus returned to the Ralts in front of him. He wished he'd read more of the Pokemon of Hoenn now, if only to know something about how to ease the discomfort that she was feeling. He wondered, perhaps, if such discomfort was genetic, just as Nidoran are skittish or Spearow are angry.

"I promise I only want to help you. I promise," Ash said, smiling slightly. "As soon as I find out what you need, I'll make sure to do it."

The anxious energy seemed to fall away just slightly, but the very fact that she did not belong there could not be shifted. Ash counted himself lucky. If she shared any similarities with the local Abra, she might well have just teleported away.

"Hi Sam," called the voice of Professor Birch, his face appearing upon the computer. "What seems to be the problem?"

"The Ralts you sent earlier," said Professor Oak, a frown forcing the creases of his ageing face to appear. "She does not seem to be a suitable candidate for a trainer."

"A Ralts?" queried Professor Birch, his eyebrows raised. "I thought I sent a Zigzagoon?"

Oak shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Oh dear, this isn't good," said Birch, worry in his voice. "That Ralts was supposed to go to one of my colleagues in Lilycove; she was caught not too far from there."

"Well, whatever the problem," began Oak, his eyes returning to the Ralts, whom Ash had been attempting to give one of the berries that Oak had around his lab, which she tentatively accepted. "This Ralts is not comfortable here, and I do not think it's appropriate for her to be here either."

"Well, it's easy fix," replied Birch, a nervous laugh amongst his words. "If you send it back into the system, and I'll find that Zigzagoon for this trainer and everything will be sorted."

At the mention of a Pokeball, fear flooded the room once more, the Ralts' folding into itself as it began to shake violently on the lab floor.

"Hey, hey," Ash soothed, his hands outstretched. "If you don't want to go in a Pokeball, you don't have to. Isn't that right, Professor?"

Ash looked up to Professor Oak, who nodded immediately. "Absolutely," he said, though his brow scrunched in worry. "It does raise the question as to how the issue might be rectified, however."

The other Professor puffed out his cheeks. "Well, I suppose I could get one of the Alakazam teleporters from Rustboro, but that might take a fair few days," he said, a clear unwilling in his voice.

"Or, young Mr Ketchum here could deliver her to you," Professor Oak offered, before turning to Ash. "What do you think, Ash?"

Ash was taken aback by the offer, though he nodded immediately. Hoenn was far away from the judgement of the other Kantonese, and this Ralts deserved far more care than Professor Birch had offered thus far.

"Definitely," said Ash, though again he turned back to Ralts, a kind smile on his face. "I'll help you get on your way back, and you'll never have to worry about this again."

Ash stretched out his hand. "So, will you accept my help?"

Ralts hesitated, though grabbed his hand with her own. The Ralts tugged on Ash's sleeve then, before climbing up his arm and onto his shoulder. Ash shuffled his shoulders, so that she could find a comfortable position to perch.

And, as she did, he felt  _something_  deep within his chest, as if something had taken root and was born within him. He did not understand the depth, or the nature of what he felt but, as he looked to his new friend, he knew that she could feel it too.

"I promise, I will do everything I can to make sure you're safe and happy," Ash reiterated, before a thought dawned on him. "Professor, how am I going to get to Hoenn?"

"Well, I'm sure I can pull a few strings and get you a ticket on tomorrow's ferry," Oak replied. "With the peculiar circumstances, let it be my way of making it up to you."

"Thank you."

Professor Oak waved his words away. "Never mind that," he said quickly, before his face became contemplative. "Perhaps it's a good thing that you were the fourth. I do doubt the other three would've been so selfless."

"What do you mean?" he asked, as Ralts nestled against his shoulder.

"Well, as recently as two days ago, you were talking about how you would defeat Lance's Dragonite and become the league champion," Professor Oak explained. "I doubt my grandson would put this Pokemon's life before his own dreams, as you did."

Ash thought for a moment, then.

He'd always wanted to be a Pokemon 'Master'. When he was younger, much younger, that had meant catching every Pokemon there was, Legendary and little alike. Then, he'd possess them all, and he could be the master of every Pokemon. Ash had gotten older, realised the definition of the word 'sacrilege', and quickly discarded that idea.

Soon after, though, he, like everyone his age, had wanted to be the best battler in the world. He'd capture many, then he'd sculpt together six hardened warriors. Each one he'd know like the back of his hand. Their weaknesses, their strengths, abilities and their personalities. He'd even invent special moves for them to give them that extra advantage.

In truth, he'd held onto that dream up until the second he'd met that Ralts. Then, something else became far more important.

The entire time he'd thought of his dream, his  _destiny_ , he'd only thought of himself. But what became of the Pokemon those versions of him trained?

What value did their strength have, if it came of the cost of their happiness?

Of course, Ash wanted to be strong. He wanted his Pokemon to be strong. But was strength the only thing that a Pokemon 'Master' valued? Was that the only criteria for mastery?

It wasn't for Ash, any more.

"I'm sure they would help," said Ash. "It's the right thing to do."

"There are many 'right' things to do, though, Ash," replied Oak, though a smile graced his wizened face. "I'm sure, in their minds, leaving her in the care of the foremost Pokemon Professor would've been the right thing to do."

To Ash's ears, that sounded like letting someone do  _your_  duty.

"Well I'm glad you ended up with me, for the time being, then," said Ash, reaching a hand to gently stroke at Ralts' head, who, to his relief, accepted the touch.

Professor Oak then handed him his very own Pokedex.

"Now, just because your journey is rather more unique than others, this does not mean you aren't expected to contribute to our project," said Oak. "In fact, as you'll be in Hoenn, I expect to see as many examples of their nature as you can gather."

Ash switched the Pokedex on, before scanning Ralts.

"Ralts, the feeling Pokemon,"it began. "It uses the horns on its head to sense emotions. They usually hide from humans, appearing only when they sense happiness. This one currently knows the following moves; Growl, Confusion, Teleport, Heal Pulse and Pursuit."

"Is this entry wrong, Professor?" asked Ash, before elaborating. "It mentioned reading our emotions, but it didn't mention any ability to make others read their emotions."

Professor Oak looked puzzled. "I don't think she displayed such a skill, beyond simple body language."

"I could  _feel_  her worry, Professor," said Ash, with a frown, his eyes glancing up to his new friend. Even then, he had the vague sense of how she felt. There was slight worry, still settling from the immediate spike she'd felt as she first release. Mostly though, there was hope.

"Well, maybe it is an ability associated with a later evolution, and so this one may be close to evolving," offered Oak. "If more information makes itself known, make a note of it."

Ash doubted a Pokemon as small as the one on his shoulder was nearing evolution, but did not voice such a comment.

"However, I'm sure you'll want to collect your things and pack for your journey," said Professor Oak. "I think my grandson is finally on the way to Viridian City, too."

Ash nodded, grateful.

"You might have to meet a few people," Ash said to Ralts, as he left the lab. "It shouldn't be too many, and they won't be massively unhappy I hope. Well, my Mom might be, but she doesn't stay angry long."

Despite Professor Oak's assertions to the contrary however, Gary Oak's procession was still yet to leave Pallet Town.

Ash didn't hate him, he just didn't enjoy his company, and he thought he was everything he disliked about people. He was loud, abrasive, and he'd never had to earn a thing in his life. Everything he'd ever wanted came with his surname, or with the words of his Grandfather. People at school liked him because he was rich, and the only reason he did better than everyone else in school was because Professor Oak was his weekend tutor.

They'd been friends for most of their life. Then, one day, out of nowhere, he'd realised the power that came with hurting other people, and he got mean. He called Ash poor, and Ash punched him. After that, they weren't friends any more.

As Gary came in to his eyesight, Ash's jaw clenched and, unbeknownst to him, Ralts' shifted from his shoulder and into his backpack, the anger that radiated from him drawing a whimper from her.

"Well, if it isn't Ash," said Gary, standing above Ash, a smirk on his face and a powerful Squirtle at his feet. "You know, it still amazes me that you got a licence in the first place. You being stupid enough to be fourth though, that makes total sense."

It always hurt more when someone you used to trust, hurts you. It'd been Gary that helped him learn that he was dyslexic, and that he was not dumb and that it wasn't his fault.

Ash's jaw clenched even tighter, and Ralts disappeared further and further into his backpack.

"What do you say, Ash?" asked Gary. "Why don't we have a battle, or are you scared?"

Ash was halfway to accepting his challenge, before he remembered himself. However, Ralts could handle the tension no longer, teleporting away without a sound.

Her disappearance bled the anger from Ash, and he turned his back to Gary and his posse, running off in search of Ralts.

"Well, I guess I have my answer!" shouted Gary, as Ash ran off. "I look forward to hearing about you losing to every gym in Kanto!"

Ralts, as it would turn out, did not teleport far, appearing within the very lab he'd first met her, sat just in-front of Professor Oak's computer. Thankfully, the Professor was elsewhere, so he did not notice her, and was not forced to face the worry that poured from her.

"I'm sorry for getting angry," began Ash, his eyes soft and his voice apologetic. "I know that can be difficult for you to be around. I really wish I hadn't, it's just Gary - he makes me so angry. I know that's what he wants, but I just can't seem to stop."

Her eyes flicked up at him from beneath her green hair.

"I promise I will try and not act so angrily any more," said Ash, falling to one knee. "I don't want to make you feel bad."

Ash sat then, his legs crossed, on the floor.

"It's just, it's Gary," said Ash, taking off his hat to run a hand through his hair. "He always seems to get everything he wants so easily, and everyone likes him and he always knew more about Pokemon and he  _always_  could handle Pokemon better than me," Ash let out a frustrated laugh then, his thought stopping. "I'm complaining too much. I still have a licence, and I've still got you, even if it's just for a little while. It could be worse."

Nonetheless, Ash did not move from the floor, his head dipping as he was lost in his thoughts, his mind only stopped in his tracks as he felt Ralts' arm rub his knee, in consolation.

Ralts, it seemed, was quick to forgive, her kind heart earnest as she returned to Ash's side. He did not move, lest he worry her further, allowing her to get to her place upon his shoulder.

"Thank you, for being so good," he said with a smile, as she made herself comfortable. "Come on then, lets find a place for you to rest."

He took Ralts to a little field in Pallet; once farmland, now simply unused, overgrown grassland. Ash had liked to hide there when he was younger, looking at the picture books his Mom had bought him, telling the history of Kanto and the Pokemon that'd inhabited it. Later, he'd liked to go there whenever Gary paid him too much attention, or said something in public that Ash'd told him in private when he younger. After their morning, the location seemed appropriate.

For a time, Ash sat with his back against a tree, and Ralts lay against his side, softly snoring as she slept, while Ash played with his new Pokedex, exploring the modern marvel that he held in his hands.

It was then, as he absent-mindedly tinkered, that he realised just how long he'd waited for that day to come. For years, he'd wanted to have a Pokemon of his own, a path out of the trapped life that Pallet offered him. Pokemon were the only thing he understood, and all he'd ever wanted to explore, for all his life.

He imagined, sometimes, that it might be anti-climactic to finally start his journey, after such a build-up. And, after it had turned out, doubly so. And yet, with Ralts, the opposite appeared to be true. It did not matter that he'd thought he'd be spending his first hours training. He was just so happy to have a Pokemon of his own, even if this one was only going to be around for a little while.

Ash realised he was likely only imagining it, but he could feel the warmth that poured from Ralts as his mind thought. They relaxed, enjoying each other's presence, for as long as the Sun stayed in the sky, at which point they made their way back home. They managed to make it home just before his Mom, her shift at work chosen specifically so that she would see him off.

"And who's  _this_?" she asked, her voice soft and cooing instead of shouting, as he'd feared it would be. Ralts' appeared over his left shoulder at her words.

Mrs Ketchum opened her arms, allowing Ralts to be drawn in by her if she wished. Which, she did, allowing her to cradle the small Psychic in her arms and gently stroke at her hair, as Ash had done. Ash could feel her very being  _warm_  at the affection Ash's Mom showed.

"She's  _adorable_ ," said Delia, her words as soft as the scratches she offered to Ralts. "I don't recognise her though. Where's she from?"

"Hoenn," said Ash, smiling, unbeknownst to him, as Ralts grew happier under his Mom's kindness. "I was fourth."

"She seems a bit small, even for a fourth," said Delia. "I hope you don't have any plans for battling with her any time soon."

"Absolutely not," said Ash, resolute. "She can't be any older than a month or so."

"Arceus, that  _is_  young," she agreed, worry lines forming on her forehead. "So, what are your plans, then?"

"Well, she's not strictly mine," said Ash, unable to remove the frown from his face. "There was a mix-up with the Professor from Hoenn sending the wrong Pokemon. So, I'm going to Hoenn for a few days to deliver her back, and get my starter."

Ash expected his Mom to be worried, but she wasn't. "It seems a shame to let her go, though," she said. "She's so sweet."

Ash couldn't agree more.

"I don't think she ought to have been captured in the first place," he said. "She doesn't like being in her Pokeball at all; even the idea of it."

Delia frowned. "I don't like it," she said, her eyes flicking to Ash. "Just make sure you do the right thing, Ash, okay?"

"I will Mom, I promise." he said, his Mom reaching forward so that the small Psychic could move back onto Ash's shoulder. She looked at Ash then, and knew that they both wanted the same thing.

"Now, today is the last day I'm going to have my son under my roof for a while, so I thought I might make it special," spoke Mrs Ketchum. "I'm making anything you like, and anything Ralts would like, too."

Ash smiled, and began to search what Ralts liked to eat on his Pokedex.

* * *

Ralts, being young for her species, required a lot of rest. It seemed to be a common thread amongst Psychics; from Abra, who slept for eighteen hours a day, to Jirachi, who slept for thousands of years at a time. Perhaps, as their powers took so much mental acumen, the energy needed to be recuperated somehow. Their evolutions did not share the same issue so, Ash thought, maybe this was how they stored energy for the future.

That though was to be a thought for another day, as all that it meant to Ash then was that Ralts had taken to sleeping upon his shoulder as he walked, and on his chest whenever he sat down. It was incredibly sweet, though it proved to be a test of balance on his part, for he didn't wish to wake the small, sleeping figure.

As it would appear, Professor Oak's word carried far more weight than Ash could've even began to expect. With one phone-call, Ash had a first-class room on the  _SS Ever-Grande_. The journey would take not take long, as the landmass of Kanto-Johto and Hoenn did not have quite the physical separation that their culture would imply.

Indeed, Hoenn was very much the antithesis of Kanto. They were the first major region to fully settle into peace, excepting the occasional organised efforts, though they were largely few and far between in recent years. Where Kanto and Johto were known as places of war, and most recently technology, Sinnoh as the home of the Gods, Hoenn was largely a place of culture.

Ash was incredibly excited to see Hoenn with his own eyes. He'd watched their league championships of course, but he doubted the broadcast gave an honest reflection of the region, mostly as, recently, the league ended up being a contest for which unlucky soul had to battle Steven Stone's goliath Metagross.

He looked down at his new friend. It was odd to think that, perhaps in another life, it might've been her. Gardevoir, he'd read, were exceptionally powerful Pokemon, the only cause of their lack of popularity for battling simply their scarcity in nature. They grew strong solely on their connection to their trainer, and they often placed those that they loved before all else, ripping apart time and space to keep them safe.

Ash absent-mindedly stroked at her hair as she slept. The action awoke her, her eyes appearing from under her hair.

"We're just getting you on your way back home," Ash said, as she blinked away the sleep in her eyes. "We should be there in maybe a day or two," Ash pointed at the coastline they'd just left. "We left from there."

Ralts nodded against his shirt.

"I don't think I ever properly introduced myself, I'm sorry," began Ash. "I'm Ash Ketchum. I want to be a Pokemon Master, whatever that takes. I want to help Pokemon be their best, and I want to be the best Pokemon trainer I can be."

Ralts smiled as Ash spoke, her face brightening as Ash spoke honestly to her.

"With you though, I just want to make sure I do right by you," said Ash. "Let me know if there's anything I can do that would make you happier, or feel more comfortable."

Ralts nodded, before nuzzling back into Ash once more.

"I wonder about you, though," said Ash, thinking aloud. "Where are you going to end up?"

Unfortunately, such ideas hardly brought forth positives thoughts. By the way she'd reacted to returning to her Pokeball, it was clear she hadn't had a positive experience within her capture, though whether the negativity was due to the capture itself or something else entirely remained to be seen.

If the disappointing efforts of Professor Birch were anything to go by though, Ash did not hold a great deal of hope.

"Do you have parents to go to?" Ash asked, and suddenly regretted it, as its mention drew a horrible pang of sadness from Ralts. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, I just wanted to know more about you is all."

Realisation dawned on Ash then, though.  _Something_  had happened to Ralts' parents, and something had happened to her as she was being captured. Ash did not want to assume the worst of Professor Birch, yet his mind had been set in motion.

He knew then that he'd have to be careful when he arrived in Hoenn, as the last thing he wanted then was for Ralts to be hurt. Professor Birch would have to prove himself, before Ash would allow Ralts to be taken from him. And, even then, at was to be her choice, and her choice alone.

However, as Ash spent more and more time with her, the idea of Ralts not being by his side felt…wrong. He knew that she wasn't supposed to be his to begin with, and other people had other plans for her, but with each passing moment, that began to matter less and less. Coincidence had brought them together, but that did not make their connection any less true.

Ash looked down at the small Psychic then, as she curled up against his chest, the sadness she'd broadcast to him ebbing away as she returned to the comfort of the cotton material.

"I know that I've come on this journey to take you back, but I was wondering if, perhaps, you'd like to come with me, instead?" Ash asked, drawing Ralts' attention once more. "I understand if there is somewhere else you'd like to be, but I just thought I'd offer you the choice to come with me."

Conflict warred in Ralts' eyes then.

"You don't have to choose right away," said Ash, quickly. "And I will still help you get wherever you need, even if you say no. I just want you to know that I'd like it if me and you travelled together."

With that, Ash went to bed, Ralts sleeping upon his chest.

* * *

They docked first in Slateport City, being the nearest port to Kanto, but soon they were back in the water and, after a day's sailing, they docked once more in Lilycove.

It was beautiful city, its skyline framed by the ever-present Mt Pyre in the distance, though largely dominated by a towering shopping complex. Lilycove was built from the mouth of an estuary, and so fishing was its largest export, though in recent times it mostly connected the northern Sinnoh to the southern Kanto-Johto. However, it was most known as the birthplace of Pokemon contests.

Its contest hall was ornate, its bricks weathered against the strong sea breeze, yet standing firm. Where Sinnoh's contests had became glorified beauty pageants, Hoenn's still retained their battle-born roots. Often, the final battles of a contest were far better viewing than that of their Pokemon league, their first and greatest goal being spectacle.

Ralts' body was stiff by his side from the moment they stepped on dry land, troubling Ash more and more worried with every passing step.

Professor Birch soon greeted them. He appeared dishevelled, though no more than any trainer would be, his white lab coat covered in dirt and his shoes caked in mud. In Ash's eyes, there wasn't a great deal that he shared with Professor Oak outside of a doctorate. Where Oak was focused and clear, Birch was forgetful and absent-minded, his eyes wandering to the migrating Taillow above, even as Ash shook his hand.

"It's good to meet you, Ash," he said, though his voice trailed away, before remembering himself. "Well, I'm glad you made it hear in one piece, and with our friend safe and sound."

Thankfully, at the sight of Professor Birch, Ralts did not grow fearful. She did not move from her perch on Ash's shoulder either, though.

"What is it that you study?" asked Ash, drawing Birch's attention from the sky.

"Habitats mainly," replied Birch, his eyes lighting up. "That's one of the reasons Ralts here is so fascinating. Normally, their species are  _only_  found just west of Oldale, but this one was found a few miles away from here."

Ralts stiffened upon Ash's shoulder.

Ash's brow furrowed.

"What were your intentions with her, then?" asked Ash.

"Well, there's very little I can gather," admitted Professor Birch. "Psychic types don't migrate, nor do they leave any tracks like, say, a Poochyena would. There's a specialist that's based in the Safari Zone and they were who I was intending to send her to."

"What would they do?" asked Ash, his voice coming quick.

"That isn't my area of expertise," replied Birch, his tone defensive. "But, likely, they would place her under surveillance for an extended period, and then send her into the wild."

"That's not right," said Ash, stopping in his tracks, his head tilted up defiantly. "That isn't fair on her. She deserves a life outside of testing."

Professor Birch sighed. "I agree with you, Ash, I do," said he, wearily. "But the information that she could offer, in my colleague's eyes, outweigh that."

"And you'd allow that?" asked Ash, his jaw clenching.

"It's out of my hands."

"That's not good enough!" said Ash, his face reddening as his body grew still. However, one vital thing moved.

From by his side, Ralts had vanished into nothing.

The blood drained from Ash's face, as again Ralts disappeared from him, and panic began to set in.

"Where would she have gone?" asked Ash, his voice desperate.

"They usually go back to a place they think of as safe," said Birch, worry in his voice, too.

"Where did you capture her?" asked Ash, immediately. Perhaps, the place itself was not promising, but perhaps she might've been nearby, thought Ash.

"Er, gosh where was it," struggled Birch, before recollecting. "Oh! It was just south of Fortree, about fifteen miles away."

"We need to get there now!" insisted Ash. "We need to make sure she's okay!"

At Ash's words, Birch and he ran to the Professor's car, rushing along the coastal roads and into the long stretch of wild land west of the Safari Zone, dodging other cars and moving quickly into the dirt roads that ran toward Ralts' likely place.

Ash did not know what they'd find when they arrived, but he knew two things. One, that his friend was scared. And, two, that he needed to be there for her.

"How did you catch her?" asked Ash, of Birch, breaking their focused silence as they drove.

"Well, she was alone when I found her," said Birch, in-between his weaved driving. "Usually, it takes a long time to find a Ralts, as they're skittish creatures, but this one didn't. It was just alone, and scared, and I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to be hurt."

"She was alone?" asked Ash. "Is that normal?"

"Only if they want be found," Birch told him, as he shifted gear. "She didn't want to be found though, and that worried me."

The seconds seemed to crawl by as they blazed their trail. Ash knew that it wasn't a long journey, but time seemed to change dimensions.

Nonetheless, they arrived at the wild grass that Birch had first found her. Ash jumped from the car before the Professor had truly stopped, breaking to a sprint as he searched for her.

"Wait for me!" called Birch, but Ash paid him no mind. Ash only had one goal, and it was to find Ralts.

He did not know where to go, and the tall, tall grass that many creatures called home was difficult to navigate, but through some personal insight he could not truly decipher, he was directed in his search.

Ash thought of Ralts, and the connection they'd formed. At the feelings of hers that he  _knew_  he'd felt. He thought of her, scared and vulnerable, and he followed that feeling.

Soon, Ash arrived at a clearing that he  _knew_  she was in, the grass shorter there, perhaps chosen so that she could still make sense of her surroundings despite her small size. He could not see her, but he knew she was nearby.

With cautious feet, he walked through the grass, mindful of each and every step. There were other Pokemon there, who's behaviour he did not know enough about to predict, but he did not care. All he cared about was finding her.

And, from behind a tall tree, she appeared. She was not hurt, but Ash grew scared, as in-front of her, there stood an Absol.

This Absol was huge, their shadow looming over her, their sharp claws glinting ominously in the light of day. Their right hind leg was deeply scarred, the Absol's footing unsure, but as was always the case with wild Pokemon, that only made them more dangerous.

However, there was no fear in Ralts' body language, nor did she broadcast any either. Instead, all Ash could feel from her was a sense of belonging. Despite the dark image this mighty beast posed, Ralts felt safe by their side.

Softly, Ash cleared his throat, so as not to spook either of them. To his joy, Ralts' joy grew as he arrived, though the Absol only grew larger, baring its teeth, their white fore-horn pointed toward him.

Ralts rushed to the Absol, her hand on his front paw so as to still his advance, her eyes willing the Absol to know that Ash meant the pair no harm.

"Hey Ralts," began Ash, his voice as soft as he could make it. He made his body as small as he could too, crouching upon the grass beneath his feet. "You worried me there. Is this your friend, then?"

The very word  _Papa_  appeared in the centre of Ash's thoughts. And, quickly, the story of what'd taken place followed.

Her Father, Ralts' spoke to his mind, had been ambushed by a clan of Mightyena that had claimed the land as their own. He'd faired well, a powerful member of his species, but he was one and they were many. He'd managed to get Ralts to safety, getting her to teleport into the open, but he'd only just survived. They'd gouged at his legs, ripping at the tendons and leaving him for dead.

He'd survived only through the strength of his will, and the will to make make sure that his daughter would survive too.

"I understand," Ash said, as he collected himself, his eyes unwavering from the Absol's weakened leg "But if your Father is going to survive, he needs to be taken to a Pokemon Centre."

The Absol growled at his words, but Ralts knew them to be true. The Dark Pokemon struggled to stand, let alone run or hunt, every moment drawing a grimace from the strong Absol.

"I promise he's going to be safe, as long as he makes it there," said Ash. "After he's taken care of, the pair of you can go back to living your life. I promise."

 _How_ , asked Ralts, her voice high and soft in his mind.

"Well, I don't think I'm going to be able to carry him," admitted Ash. "Can you teleport him with you?"

Ralts shook her head with a whimper.

A thought crossed Ash's mind.

"I know you might not want it," said Ash. "But if I were to capture your Father, he'd be safe in a Pokeball until we got him taken care of."

Ralts let out a cry, but Absol, with the wisdom of his proud species, knew Ash spoke the truth.

"As soon as he heals, I'll release the both of you," said Ash. "But he can't survive much longer like this."

Ralts let out a sorrowful cry, and for a moment Ash worried over what she might've said, but soon she accepted his offer.

Ash retrieved a Pokeball from his bag, rolling it along the ground toward the injured Absol, offering him his help, but not expecting his acceptance.

Absol nudged at the ball with his front paw, testing the weight and strength of it, contemplative. Then, with one of his claws, he nudged the release and the power of the Pokeball drew him in. Ash walked over to collect the ball, watching Ralts as he did.

"I promise I will do everything I can to make sure your Dad is safe," Ash promised, to Ralts. She viewed the ball with an unavoidable sadness. "I'm sorry things have to be this way."

 _It's okay_ , she told him, her voice wise beyond her years.  _I know you are doing your best, for both of us_.

Ash nodded.

Professor Birch entered the clearing soon after, blustering as he'd exhausted himself chasing after Ash.

"Get us to a Pokemon Centre," instructed Ash. "Now."

Birch did just that, the three of them moving through the tall grass with deliberate focus, Ralts upon Ash's shoulder so that she didn't lose her way, in her arms, her Father's Pokeball.

The Nurse Joy stationed at Fortree was alarmed to see the three of them, as the Pokemon Professor, an adolescent and a Ralts formed an unusual image to see running through the doors of a Pokemon Centre.

It dawned on Ash then that this was to be his first time within a Pokemon Centre, with a Pokemon of his own to receive treatment, and he had absolutely no idea of what to do or say.

"This Absol has a really badly hurt leg. He got attacked by Mightyena a while ago, and he can't move well or walk. I captured him to make sure he won't get hurt any more," said Ash, the words falling from his mouth as he offered the nurse Absol's Pokeball. "Can you help him?"

The nurse watched the worry that spread across his face, offering a comforting smile to Ash.

"Of course," she said, her voice calm. "If you give me his Pokeball and take a seat, I'll see right to it."

Ash did just that, though he found sitting to be difficult, his body filled with too much energy to stay still. Ralts, however, could not move, so worried was she for her Father.

"Just try to relax, Ash," spoke Professor Birch.

Ash did not wish to hear it, the Professor receiving only an angry look in response.

"Why don't I step outside and give you some room," said Birch wisely, already out of his seat.

Ash's eyes flicked up to him once more. "You're not getting Ralts back," he told the Professor, and his words didn't allow any argument, even though the Professor was thirty years his senior.

Birch sighed. "Look, son, you're worked up at the minute," he began. "We can decide later what will happen."

"Then, now, whenever," Ash said, with a wave of his hand, his voice charged with emotion. "Nothing changes. She was never yours to take, and all you managed to do was prolong this Absol's suffering. If you'd paid attention, and talked to her, this could've been avoided. You have no right to decide!"

Despite Ash's anger, this time Ralts went nowhere. Instead, she moved from where she sat, upon to Ash's shoulder.

"You're right," said Professor Birch, his head dipping as he recognised he was in the wrong. "This is no longer my place. It wasn't the second I sent the wrong Pokeball over. It's your place now."

Ash nodded, his anger cooling.

"Thank you for helping, in the end. Driving me here," Ash said, gruffly. "Thanks."

Professor Birch left then, going out into the town and leaving Ash to breathe.

The conversation they'd had, had drained the energy from Ash, and he at last could sit still, which he did, slumping into one of the chairs.

 _Thank you_ , spoke Ralts, as he stilled.  _You've been so good to me and Papa._

"I was just doing the right thing," said Ash, tired suddenly. "It's what you two deserve."

Ralts nuzzled into his shoulder and Ash happily accepted the affection.

"What will you two do afterwards?" Ash asked. "Will it be safe, back in your home?"

 _I don't know_ , said Ralts, her voice whispering.  _Papa's nature is to migrate. He goes where he needs to_.

"My offer is still the same," said Ash. "You can come with me, and I'll do everything I can to make sure you're safe."

 _Thank you_ , replied Ralts, gratitude colouring her words.  _I would love to go with you, but I don't want to leave my Papa to do it._

Ash understood. It was to be the Absol's choice, then.

"Can I ask you something?" began Ash. Ralts nodded against his shoulder. "Why is it that you don't like your Pokeball? Is it just how you were caught, or…"

Ash trailed off as he sensed his friend stiffen beside him.

"You don't have to answer," he quickly asserted.

 _It is okay_ , spoke Ralts, her words coming with difficulty.  _It is to do with my Momma_.  _Just after I hatched, she was captured by one of them. It wasn't a normal one, it was yellow and black. They made their Pokemon attack her until she was asleep, and then they threw it. She couldn't even fight it_.

Ash breathed sharply. They'd used an ultra ball, by Ralts' words. Ash did not know what to think.

What they'd done, by human standards, wasn't wrong or even bad. That was how you captured rare Pokemon, like a full-grown Gardevoir. Ultra Balls were a luxury. They were highly desirable items. They weren't evil, or so he'd thought.

Ash knew that every case wasn't like this. A lot of Pokemon preferred life with a trainer, even enjoying the challenge of a trainer trying to capture them. But, with such a deeply kind, thoughtful species as Ralts, it seemed so cruel.

"I'm so sorry," said Ash, earnestly. "I promise you I wouldn't do that. I  _promise_."

 _I know_ , spoke Ralts.  _You are a good human_.

Nurse Joy returned then, a calm smile on her face.

"He's going to be okay," she said, her voice as serene as ever. "He should make a full recovery."

Joy exploded from Ralts, happiness practically radiating from her.

"He has you to thank for that, young man," she told Ash. "If he'd been left any longer, the bone would've healed incorrectly and there would've been little we could've done."

Ash's cheeks reddened.

"I'm just glad he's okay," spoke Ash. It was what their small family deserved, after their hardship.

Ralts followed after Nurse Joy, Absol's injuries soon healed with the magic of modern technology. Ash walked outside, Professor Birch standing by himself. Ash told him the good, a sigh of relief coming from Professor Birch.

"I really am sorry for how everything has come about," said Professor Birch. "I've not been at my best throughout this entire time."

Ash nodded. He did not disagree.

"Being a Pokemon Professor is more than just a doctorate. You're supposed to be part of the foundation of a region. Like Sam is," continued Birch, his voice weary. "At times, I don't know how to strike the balance. And, I feel like because of how everything comes at me, I'm losing touch with the fact that I started my studies to  _help_  Pokemon."

"It'll get easier," said Ash, as he knew not what else to say. "I'm sure Professor Oak wasn't always the man he is now."

Birch smiled. "I suppose not," he said, before clearing his throat. "Ash, I truly meant what I said earlier. Whatever your decision is, will be the decision going forward. My colleagues will have to accept that too."

"My choice hasn't changed, Professor," replied Ash. "They don't belong in a laboratory."

Birch nodded. "I understand," he said, before laughing. "Well, now that I think about it, given that we were trying to discern why a Ralts was found there, a study would be rather redundant now, wouldn't it?"

Ash smiled, realising the irony.

"What's your plan, then?" Birch asked. "I'd be more than happy to accommodate you in the trainer programme here, if that was what you wished."

"It depends on whether or not Ralts wants to come with me," Ash told him. "If she does, I'd like to do that. If not, back to Kanto then."

"It'd be a shame if she didn't, I think," said Birch, his voice speculative. "You two seem to understand each other as well as any starter and trainer. I don't think I've ever heard of a Ralts initiating telepathy so young, either."

Ash agreed, though for far more selfish reasons:

He didn't want to be without his new friend.

Soon, Ash was called back into the Pokemon Centre by Nurse Joy, as apparently he was needed there. He was brought into the room where Absol lay upon a bed. Ralts smiled brightly as Ash entered, happiness radiating from her. Absol was awake, and from the second Ash appeared into his view, his eyes did not leave him.

"How long will Absol have to be here?" asked Ash, of Nurse Joy.

"A day or two; no longer," she replied. "The healing process for big injuries takes a great deal of energy from Pokemon. He's able to move freely now, he just needs to recuperate now."

"Thank you," spoke Ash, and Nurse Joy took her leave.

 _There is something Papa wishes to say to you_ , Ralts said, after the three of them were left alone. Ash looked up, to Absol, who's eyes never once left Ash.  _He wishes to say thank you. Both for what you did, and for reminding him that the world was not always so cruel_.

Ash ducked his head, lost for words.

 _He also has a request, if you would hear it_ , Ralts continued, her voice thick with emotion. Ash nodded.  _He has said that he does not wish for the attack by those Mightyena to happen ever again. He does not wish for me to ever be put in danger by his own weakness. He needs to be stronger, for me._

Ralts paused there, the words too much in that moment. Absol head ducked, and in that moment, Ash was humbled by the humility of this great Pokemon.

 _He said_ , said Ralts, pausing once more, to collect herself.  _He said that he does not think he can be strong enough, by himself. He asks that, if you could, would you help him get stronger?_

"Are you asking what I think you are?" Ash asked. The Absol's scythed head nodded. "I would love to help you become stronger. I promise, I will do everything I can, both to help you and to protect your daughter."

Ralts charged at Ash then, her arms thrown around his neck as she cried out in happiness. Ash could not help but smile, joy flooding through his body. After everything, he did not think there was a way he could be happier.


End file.
